King Richard returns/Prince John and Mr. Winkie arrested for good
Here is how King Richard returns in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. Soon, they've followed to where the trail ends. Prince John: Look, they've gone to the church. As they looked, Little John, Donald and Goofy were leaving. Prince John: The fat one has left with Donald Duck and Goofy, Robin Hood will be alone with Mickey. (chuckles evilly) So, they sneak all the way to the church. Robin Hood: Don't worry, Mickey. You'll be healed in no time. Minnie Mouse: Oh, Mickey. What has Prince John done to you? Maid Marian: (as Sylvia took the arrow out and stop the bleeding) Not to worry, Minnie. Lady Kluck and I packed the wounds with cobwebs. (stitching it) He'll be as good as new once Little John, Donald, and Goofy gets back with the swamp root oil. Lady Kluck: Aye, and with plenty of rest and good nursing, he'll be as fit as a fiddle. Robin Hood: Then, we better make sure no further harm comes to him. Friar Tuck: And pray to God for his well recovery. Suddenly, Prince John, Sir Hiss and Mr. Winkie came out of nowhere. Prince John: Why, Maid Marian! Maid Marian: (gasped) Prince John: Oh, is someone being hurt? Why, Sir Hiss. I do believe it is the Hero of the Magic Kingdom, Mickey Mouse. My, it does look serious. Poor Fellow! Should we put him out to his misery... (takes out his dagger) With a quick thrust of a dagger? Sir Hiss: But, Sire. Don't you think it might be cruel, heartless, dark, inhuman..? (as Mr. Winkie takes out his knife at him) Ah, I mean uh... (gulps) Very merciful, Sire. (to himself) What have I done? Prince John: I feel the end is near! Maid Marian: Don't you come a step closer! Prince John: Nobody gives orders to King John! Minnie Mouse: You're not the King! Prince John: Humph, a mill full mobility. And now, My lovely laddies. The time has come! Robin Hood: Hold it right there, Prince John! (draws his sword) I'm the one you want! And if you're going to kill Mickey, then you'll have to kill me first! Prince John: Very well, Robin Hood. (sheave his dagger and draws his sword) Prepare to die! So, they started their sword fight as it goes on when King Richard returned. King Richard: Well, Brother John. Up to your old tricks I see! Maid Marian: Cousin Richard! (hugged his cousin) Prince John: (gasped) Sir Hiss: Sire, you're back! Robin Hood: (bows to King Richard) Your Majesty! Lady Kluck: Yee-Hee! Our king has come home! Friar Tuck: J. Thaddeus, What took you all so long? J. Thaddeus Toad: It's a long story, Friar Tuck. Cyril Proudbottom: While we were distracting the sheriff, Nutsy, and Trigger, we've found King Richard's camp. Angus MacBadger: It's true, and he told us that he was about finish with his crusade. Water Rat: And Moley convinced the sheriff, Nutsy, and Trigger about what a tyrant Prince John was. Mole: And they believed me and gave their word to serve and protect for the true king's sake. Prince John: Richard! I was uh... well uh... King Richard: I left from England in your care and I've return to fine that my people are oppressed, the kingdom bankrupted by your taxes, and you're about to kill innocent civilians. Prince John: Well, I uh... King Richard: I find you guilty for high treason to the crown! You should be exiled from England forever or executed. But either way, it'll only upset mother. Oh yes, and speaking of the crown! So, King Richard takes his crown back. King Richard: Sheriff! Sheriff of Nottingham: Yes, Your Highness? King Richard: Arrest my brother and Mr. Winkie! Sheriff of Nottingham: Consider it done, Your Majesty. (cuffed them) Prince John: Sheriff, what're you doing!? Sheriff of Nottingham: Sorry, Prince John, but orders are orders. (to Trigger and Nutsy) Alright, Nutsy, Trigger! You heard King Richard, off to the dungeon with them! Nutsy: Yes, Sir, Sheriff, Sir. Trigger: Okie Dokie, Sheriff. Alright, You two, get goin'! (points his crossbow at Prince John and Mr. Winkie) Sir Hiss: Sheriff, before you take them away, I have one thing to say to Prince John. (to Prince John) I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps didn't even work, and it serves you right for burning your mother's castle. Humph! Prince John: (sobs) Mommy! (sucks his thumb) Mr. Winkie: (as they were taken away) What a baby, I hate happy endings! King Richard: Marian, I'm glad you and the girls are safe. Robin Hood, England owes you and your band of merry men a huge debt of gratitude for keeping our people safe. Robin Hood: Always a pleasure, My king. But your thanks should go to Mickey Mouse as well, he and his friends fought for our country even if it's not their own. King Richard: Indeed. Sir Hiss! Sir Hiss: Yes, Sire? King Richard: (hands his map to Hiss) I want you to go with J. Thaddeus Toad and company to my camp, and find me one of my best medics in my crusade? Sir Hiss: Yes, Sire. Right away! Angus MacBadger: Come on, Lads. Let's go get Little John, Donald, and Goofy! At last, they set off to find them and one of the crusade's medics. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225